Photo albums are known that comprise (1) a stack of pages adapted to receive photographs that have spaced through openings along their spine edges; (2) front and rear covers each including a main portion adapted to overlay the pages, an elongate attachment portion having through openings that is adapted to overlay narrow portions of the pages around the openings and adjacent their spine edges, and a flexible hinge portion attaching an outer edge of the attachment portion to the spine edge of the main portion to afford relative movement thereof between a closed position with the attachment portion along the inner surface of the main portion, and an open position with the inner surface of the main portion spaced from the attachment portion; and (3) a plurality of (typically two) attachment assemblies, each including a barrel part comprising an internally threaded tubular portion adapted to pass through the opening in the pages and the attachment portions, and a plate portion at one end of the tubular portion having a periphery larger than the diameter of the tubular portion so that the plate will not pass through the openings in the pages and the attachment portions; and a screw part comprising an externally threaded portion threadably engaged with the tubular portion, and a head at one end having a periphery larger than the diameter of the tubular portion so that the head will not pass through the openings in the pages and the attachment portions. The attachment assemblies are positioned through the openings in the stack of pages and the attachment portions with the plate and head on the sides of the attachment portions opposite the stack of pages, and the main portions of the front and rear covers overlying the plates and heads when the main portions are in the closed positions.
Typically the plate portion of the barrel part in such an attachment assembly is round and concentric with the tubular portion, and the head of the screw part is also round and of a rather small diameter. The threads on the screw part and the barrel part are adapted for low friction engagement, and the head of the screw part has a transverse slot that will receive a thumbnail or screwdriver or the edge portion of a coin by which the screw part can be tightened into or removed from the barrel part. Such tightening or removal can be complicated by any added friction in the threads, as may be caused by corrosion or a burr, so that the barrel part will rotate with the screw part, and the parts can not be fully engaged or separated without the inconvenient use of a pliers or similar tool to engage the plate portion of the barrel part.